All good fun
by emmakmc
Summary: Fili and Kili when they were young growing up in the blue mountains, did they grow up without any pressure on their shoulders and what was their relationship like with the other dwarves from the Hobbit while they were young. A collection of stories!
1. Chapter 1

_Fili and Kili are young teenagers in this story._

Kili lay on the floor by the hearth. He was notorious for laying as close to the fire as he could the times his mother had reminded him that she could smell him burning because he was too close where numerous and the times he had been smacked upside the head or hauled backwards by his uncle were nearly as many. He lay with his head resting on his arms which where folded together by his head. Thorin sat himself down in his chair beside him his ale in his hand and leaned back closing his eyes. Kili watched him but said nothing, neither did Thorin. Dis busied herself tidying up after the boys as mothers do, grumbling about how untidy they were, especially her brother who always left dirty smelly boots by the door in a crumpled heap. Thorin opened his eyes and sighed, a scowl decorated his handsome face, he looked tired. Fili strolled in bringing with him wood for the fire and knowing his brother would be there, tried to step round him without tripping himself or standing on Kili. Kili kept his fingers tucked in and stayed still while his brother threw logs onto the fire Kili watched as the flames lapped over them. Fili left the remaining wood by the side of the hearth and fell easily onto the couch lifting his feet and resting them on his brothers back, Kili whipped round to face him and swat his legs

"Get off" he swatted against his brothers legs but missed them as Fili lifted them quickly while beginning to laugh.

"It's not funny you eejit your heavy" Kili's face frowned as he stared at Fili's.

"And your feet stink" A smile tickled Kili's face and he turned away from his brothers to rest it again on his arms. Fili kicked him gently and again rested his feet on his brother.

"Not as bad as yours when did you last have a bath" Kili moved quickly and flipping onto his side he grabbed his brothers legs and pulled, Fili began to slide off the couch and grabbing on with his hands he tried to kick his brother.

"Be careful" the call of their mother went unheard as the boys wrestled, Kili having the strength to pull Fili off the couch but was therefore being held underneath him and Fili now had the upper hand and he attempted to pin Kili down

"Do you give up Kee, you might as well" Fili sat astride his brother pinning his arms above him and laughed at his younger and smaller brother struggling to get free. Thorin who up to this point had sat and watched the brothers wrestle, put his ale beside his chair and smiled an itch to get involved and play with them. He watched his youngest nephew struggle to get free and admired his pleas that he would never give up Fili had him so he could barely move but still Kili would not give in attempting to move his legs so he kick his older brother off but Fili had him fast. At that point the door was chapped and opened slightly and unbeknown to the warring brothers Balin and Dwalin stood there

"Come in" Dis waved them in

"Ignore them" she nodded to the boys who were still laying on the floor Kili being pinned down and Thorin watching them amused. Balin and Dwalin entered the house quite used to the chaos that was Fili and Kili and began to watch the play fight themselves

"You've got him there lad he's not getting out of that" Dwalin spoke to Fili who turned his head and smiled at the older dwarf delighted that he had won praise from such a warrior as Dwalin. Unfortunately Kili took the advantage of his brother looking away and jerked his shoulder unbalancing Fili, Thorin laughed.

"That's it Kili keep going" Fili straightened himself and pulled himself further up so that Kili was able to at least attempt to get his brother off him to make it more fair.

"What were you saying Kee, something about how you stink and how you will never beat me" Kili's muffled shout and wriggling body became such a sight that Thorin quietly leaned over until he was just behind Fili and grabbed him under the arms tickling his armpits so that Fili automatically let go of Kilis wrists making Kili dive from under him and kick him off. Fili landed on the floor and was grabbed by his younger brother until he was in a similar position as Kili had been just moments ago.

"Do you give in Fee you might as well" Kili mimicked his brother in a childish voice but one that made the other dwarfs laugh.

"That's not fair you had help you would have been begging me to let me up if uncle hadn't have helped you" Fili whined making the dwarves laugh even more.

"He didn't help me he tickled you you shouldn't have succumbed to his tickling" Kili triumphantly sat upon his brother Balin and Dwalin laughing at the dwarflings tenacity. Thorin leaned over

"And how do you fair under tickling little one" he grabbed his youngest nephew and tickled him in the same place as he had done moments ago with the oldest. Kili crumbled into fits of giggles and immediately let go of Fili. Thorin pinned Kili to the floor before Fili jumped onto his back shouting

"get him"

With Kili pinned Thorin raised one arm and grabbed Fili pulling him easily down beside his brother until both were pinned beneath Thorin.

"Do you give up" Thorin said seriously. Dwalin walked over to the pair. "Think we have some work to do with you two boys" Thorin let them go both laughing and Thorin chuckling to himself got himself up and turned to Balin

"What can I do you for" before Balin could speak however the two boys had launched themselves at their uncle tickling wherever they could Thorin stumbled and began to laugh as the boys tried hard to pull him down he allowed them their goal and they tickled him mercilessly

"Do you give up" Kili shouted the words

"Yes boys you win stop tickling me" Thorin laughed, his face almost red from the tickling onslaught. The boys cheered Kili raising his arms in the air and Fili resting his hands on Kilis shoulders. Thorin got to his feet while Fili jumped back onto the couch. Kili stood next to his uncle staring up at him Thorin looked down at him and to his surprise Kili signed in Ignishlik

"Thankyou for helping me" Thorin lay his hand on Kilis face and Kili easily swung his arms around Thorins waist

"That's ok little one" Thorin whispered to Kili who smiled happily and then letting go sauntered away. Balin smiled knowingly at Thorin who was known of his overprotectiveness of Kili Thorin looked at Balin

"He needs confidence" He said simply Balin almost laughed out loud. "Are we talking about the same child" Thorin smiled and made for the kitchen table. The three hardened dwarfs sat down round the table and began to chatter quietly.

"You boys may as well stay for dinner" Dis called to her cousins smiling as she heard them reply with

"Thanks Dis, we'd love to and "if you're sure" Dis was a famously great cook and she enjoyed the company of Balin and Dwalin. The house it seemed was full of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Have decided to make this story into a series of one shots about Fili and Kili when they were younger. Their ages may range. Fili and Kili are young teenagers in this story._

Kili sat in the classroom slumped in his chair daydreaming and certainly not listening to the old dwarf teaching and wandering round the classroom. It was getting dark outside already and Kili was desperate to get outside for his walk home with Fili. He was shook from his daydream by a familier voice and the opening of the classroom door. Balin stuck his head into the classroom

"Sorry to bother you but can I borrow Kili for a moment" the soft accent drifted into Kili's ears.

"Of course" the old dwarf replied and beckoned for Kili to go with Balin. Kili got up out of his chair to a chorus of ooohhhh's and "caught" with echoes of laughter as Kili smiled and grabbed his bag and headed to the back of the class and to Balin, his kindly face gazing upon him, Kili ducked his head and tried not to catch his eye but Balin had the knack of catching your eye and Kili felt like his eyes were bearing upon him The sudden thought of his mother and Thorin being angry with him if Balin told them about his trouble causing which he inevitably would dawned upon him. Kili looked up, his dark eyes nervous as he trailed Balin, he hadn't actually done anything so bad as to warrant a trip to Balin's office. Balin's office was brightly lit in the dimming sunlight, full of old books and a slightly lingering smell which reminded Kili of his uncle's study.

"Come in laddie sit down" Balin smiled as Kili lingered at the door. He had known Balin since he was born he was his mother's cousin and had often looked in on them when Kili was small but he still had the authority to make Kili feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't do it" Kili muttered loud enough to be heard but with no conviction. Balin had tottered round to behind his desk while Kili had sat in the chair which had a blanket draped over the back of it, he had been in here before but only briefly.

" What have you not done" Balin smiled at Kili why was he so nice Kili thought If he was more like Dwalin his brother Kili would have had a clip round the back of his head and had been yelled at Balin always gave you the time to explain but most of the time it made him feel worse.

Balin sighed "Kili do you have something to say" Kili narrowed his eyes

"It was just a scuffle" he muttered. Balin sighed

"Kili why do you get involved" Kili shrugged he had a look of teenage angst on his face and it softened Balin's heart although it also made him a little worried Kili was quite a confident lad, a nephew of the king had given him that confidence, but was also a burden, some of the other dwarflings had singled Kili out for name calling, but generally Kili was cocky enough to laugh it off, he had a kind heart and was a fun-loving dwarfling also ready with a smile and charming enough to get round most people (the only person Balin knew Kili's charm didn't work on was his brother Dwalin). He look on Kili's face told Balin that a scuffle it may have been but his inkling that there was something else bothering Kili had been right. At that moment, the sound of dwarflings escaping their school boundaries told them that the end of school had arrived and Kili looked up at Balin hopeful that he could also escape his telling off. It was not to be and Balin just gave him a knowing look. Kili slumped into the chair and frowned

"Fili will be waiting for me" he glowered at Balin,

"Fili has gone on a trip he won't be back till later so you can just wait here for now" Balin spoke to Kili without raising his head and busied himself around his desk. Kili burst with a barrage of questions which Balin had completely expected he waited until Kili had quietened before he looked at Kili who defiantly stared back. For a moment Balin saw Thorin in Kili's face and he realised that Kili was truly Thorin's "son" Kili much more like Thorin than his older brother Fili who was indeed Thorin's heir the carefree attitude eluded Fili but Kili was swimming in it. Balin cleared his throat and explained that Fili had gone on a trip with his class and would be returning later that night.

"Can I go then, my mother will worry if I'm late back especially if Fili is not walking back with me" He moved in a fashion which suggested he could go. Balin simply replied with a no and again busied himself. Kili looked up exasperated

"Why not"

"Because Thorin is coming up to see me later and he will take you home then" Kili groaned and raised his hands to his head. Balin watched his friend's nephew with interest. Kili was defiantly in the midst of teenage angst, but Balin also caught him wince as he reached up. It worried him and he sought to bring it up and see if he could coax his young charge to explain what was going on in his mind. Kili sat silently in the chair glancing around Balin's office, Balin looked up as Kili got up out of the chair and wandered over to glance at the maps and pictures Balin had on the wall. Kili stared at a drawing of a mountain, tilting his head slightly as he gazed at it.

"Is that Erebor" Kili asked without looking at Balin

"It is laddie" Kili continued looking at the pictures, some of Balin along with others, including Thorin and his father and one of Thorin and Balin smiling with Dwalin all looking much younger and happier. Kili studied the drawing it captured his uncles face perfectly but he looked happier than Kili had maybe ever seen him,

"Was this when you lived in Erebor" Kili turned round to stare at Balin "Balin was looking intently at him

"Yes lad it was that's a good one isn't it" Kili turned back to look at the picture, he was quiet when he said

"He looks happy" Balin was surprised at Kili's sudden sad and quiet voice. He allowed the dwarfling to continue in silence, it appeared that Kili, as carefree as he came across, felt his uncle's pain of Erebor. Kili turned around and approached the chair before lolling his body into it, seemingly bored. Suddenly the door swung open, making Kili jump ever so slightly, and Dwalin stormed into the office,

"I hate dwarflings" Dwalin's strong accent so much harsher than his brothers, reverberated round Balin's small study. His eyes came to rest on Kili.

"What's he doing here" Kili raised his eyebrows about to say something but instead said nothing, clearly thinking about the consequences of attempting to charm Dwalin. Balin cleared his throat and greeted his brother.

"Thorin is picking him up when he comes up later" Dwarlin almost growled and gruffly learnt against Balin's desk, causing Kili to have to look up at him and feel very small curled in the chair.

"What happened today with Claduh" Kili froze, his easy smile disappeared and he sat staring at Dwalin apparently unable to speak as if he had been caught out. Balin watched him

"He said it was a scuffle" he said Dwalin looked at his brother.

"I meant at weapon training, Kili was all over the place swinging at Claduh and completely missing him, you been in a fight lad" Dwalin stared at Kili, Kili still unable to speak stuttered over his words

"I, I, I was tired, not concentrating with Claduh" he stammered, words abandoned Kili and he stared at the floor with a wave of emotion over his face. Balin was worried this was not the Kili he knew, his carefree attitude falling away, something was very wrong.

"Kili are you all aright" Balin came around the desk, standing in front of the young dwarfling. Kili nodded furiously trying to convince himself more than everyone else.

"If there is something you want to tell me you can be sure that you can" Kili did not catch Balin's eye but his voice shaky and so unlike Kili. Dwalin had caught Kili out he could no longer hide his emotions, he felt ready to break, Balin stared at him and Dwalin was looking completely confused. "Its fine" he managed and immediately felt the urge to run, but knew if he tried it was likely that Dwalin would catch him before he even got up, as well as Balin standing in his way. Perhaps Balin knew he would try and had already cut off his way out.

"You getting a hard time laddie" Dwalin was surprising gentle sounding. Had Fili told him something, Kili scowled at the thought, Fili had discovered that Kili was having a hard time with some of the other dwarflings, he had threatened to sort it out as an older brother would but Kili had begged him to do and say nothing and now it looked like Fili had betrayed him Kili felt utterly lost he needed Fili right now to help him get out of this office.

"I'm worried about you Kili you have certainly something on your mind" Kili sat in the chair, his legs felt like jelly if Claduh found out he had told Balin he would certainly make Kili's life even worse.

Beous was a little older than both Fili and Kili but had taken it upon himself to taunt them both, but had also decided to make fun of Kili at any opportunity and especially when Fili wasn't around. Kili had reacted and tried to hit Claduh but had not done a very good job of it and had been taunted even worse and now Claduh was, to make matters worse, training with Kili in Dwalin's weaponry class, which Kili was forced to take because of Thorin. Even though he was much better with a bow, most dwarven weapons were either axes or swords which he probably did need more help with, being small Kili had trouble even wielding some of the bigger weapons and Thorin had asked Dwalin to give him extra training. He usually enjoyed these classes but since Claduh had joined, Kili had become more and more nervous that he would be paired with him to duel, causing his usual good work to become lazy and not concentrated and Dwalin had noticed. Kili raised his head tears threatening to spill he was mortified at the thought of crying in front of Dwalin. Balin would have been bad enough but he was a kind dwarf but Dwalin was a strong warrior, his uncle's best friend, and Kili knew he was getting too old to be crying at everything, especially in front of him. Balin crouched down in front of Kili and placed his hands on Kili's shoulder, Kili felt the overwhelming feeling flooding him, he couldn't hold it in anymore and his mouth burst open explaining the situation in quick outbursts, leaving Balin and Dwalin shocked at the extent as to what Kili had actually been hiding.

"Fili told you didn't he" Kili finished his tirade with the sorrowful remark. Balin who was still holding Kili's shoulder felt his shoulders shudder and exchanged a look with his younger brother. Feeling the emotion in Kili Balin suddenly realised that the cock-sure lad who was of royal lineage, Nephew of the King was a frightened little dwarfling who had been so afraid of telling someone of his bully that even his brother who he shared everything with didn't know the extent of his problem. It was at that moment when the door opened and in walked Thorin, king of the mountain, Kili quickly wiped his face removing the evidence of the tears which were threatening and stared pleadingly with Balin as if quietly begging for his secret not to be told. Thorin smiled warmly and greeted his friends and looked lovingly at his nephew before his smile fell.

"What's happened" Thorin was at his nephew's side and placed a hand on Dwalin's arm.

"It seems our charge has a bully" Thorin's head turned so quickly while Kili's dropped in defeat, he took his nephews face in his hands and lifted it while Kili desperately fought the tears.

"Why didn't you tell me" Kili attempted to shake his head but was held back by his uncle's grip

"It was nothing," he managed

"Is that how you got the bruises" Kili nodded

"What bruises" Balin asked

"I caught him yesterday, bruises all over his chest and ribs, He said he had been with Fili and had fell out of a tree" Thorin scoffed. He raised his hand and Kili flinched ever so slightly, Thorin caught it and immediately wrapped his nephew in a hug, pulling him close and cradling his head with his hand. Kili's shoulders shuddered as the tears which had threatening to fall suddenly enveloped him and he allowed his emotions to take over. Balin moved away from them knowing that Thorin would comfort the young charge. He remembered Kili's earlier comment about Thorin looking so happy in Erebor, and wondered whether Kili had so much going on in his mind that maybe this flood of emotions would allow him to open up as he always used to when he was younger. As Kili finally began to regain his control Thorin released his grip on him. Dwalin and Balin exchanged a glance they had be privy to a very private moment between their friend and cousin and his nephew who he looked upon like a son.

"Ok" Thorin spoke gently and softly to Kili who was now feeling a little self-conscious at his emotions. Kili nodded

"Well now we can work out how to deal with it" Balin stated "Thorin nodded

"Yes but Kili gets final say" Kili smiled at his uncle glad that he was being so understanding about it he thought he would be angry and tell Kili that he should be able to deal with it., he was after all a prince of Erebor. Thorin surprised him at times, he sometimes seemed so disillusioned with life that Kili felt he could not comprehend what was important to his nephews, but it seemed that Kili was wrong and Thorin was as in touch with Kili's life as he was his own. He realised he was staring at his uncle while Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were discussing what had happened as well as what Thorin had come up for, he wasn't hearing the words being said but was in awe of the man that was as much a father to him than he could have realised. All of a sudden he desperately wanted to be home with his brother's arm around him telling him about his trip and his mother fussing over how much he had eaten for dinner and Thorin quietly enjoying his nephews chatter and his sisters fussing about dirty boots and messy rooms. Kili got up out of the chair and stood close to his uncle, almost leaning in to him. Thorin simply allowed him to do it and continued talking to his friends before Thorin announced that they could come back to Dis' house and have dinner as Fili would be back shortly.

They trudged back to Dis' house, Kili wedged between Thorin and Balin, there was no escape, but the release of his worry and emotions had left him tired and although the intimate moment between himself and his uncle had passed and Thorin was treating him in his usual manner, Kili was still seeking comfort and stayed close. The adult dwarves continued to chatter. Thorin glanced at Kili and his thoughts were uneasy. Kili was still unusually close to him, no carefree banter or charming behaviour trying to get out of chores. Whatever this bully had said and done to him, had certainly affected him. Despite Kili's outburst earlier, Thorin was still not fully sure what exactly had happened only that Kili had had a beating a few times and had endured endless taunting by a boy which was older and much bigger than Kili. He wondered if Fili had any clue what was going on, it seemed likely they shared everything he would have to talk to Fili afterwards, and he would have to tell Dis, he honestly wished Kili had just been involved in simple troublemaking that way he could have told him off and that would have been the end of it. He was glad that he and Balin had discussed it that morning, after catching Kili with the bruises and Kili's hurried response when quizzed about it, he had been worried something had happened at school and had asked Balin if he had seen a change in Kili, when he said he had. Thorin realised he didn't want him walking home alone in case something happened when Fili wasn't there. It was obvious that Kili could take no more and was unable to cope alone. They reached the house which Thorin more often than not lived with his sister and her two sons. Dis had a stew on and the smell was drifting through the open window, As soon as the door opened Dis without turning around proclaimed that the peace was shattered and could Thorin not pick the boys up later every night. She turned to see both Balin and Dwalin, to whom she greeted warmly. Once they were all indoors, Thorin seated at the table with Balin and Dwalin, chatting while Kili lost without his brother, laid quietly by the fire. Dis went over to him, and kissed the top of his head, Kili looked up and smiled at his mother she stroked his face and went about making the dinner,

"Is he ok" she asked Thorin quietly so as to not let him hear,

"Bad day at school… tell you later" Thorin stated before adding

"No one to cause mischief with" Dis frowned but smiled at the thought of her eldest, he would be home shortly. As if he heard, Fili strode through the door. He was getting tall now, the difference between the two brothers was apparent Kili still small and dwarfling like but Fili was beginning to look like a young dwarf his hair golden and his demeanour was one of confidence. Kili spun round ready to start towards his brother but was aware of Balin and Dwarlin watching them and chose not to embarrass himself anymore today after his earlier emotions.

"Did you have a good day lad" Dis greeted her son

"yep we won, no one else was using two swords either so yeah it was good" Thorin and Dwalin nodded.

"Well done lad" Balin said as he tapped Fili on the back. Fili basked in the attention, usually reserved for Kili.

"Where's Kili" Fili asked an arm shot up from the chair. Fili approached his brother

"Shift up Ki" and he sat down the two started talking immediately, Balin smiled, the brothers were known for being inseparable, they finished each other's sentences constantly and were a great double act. Fili settled in the chair beside his brother smiling.

"Did you tell about Claduh?" Kili asked Fili's smile faded.

"I haven't said anything but you should say something why was he doing it again today" Kili nodded

"He had a go in training but Dwalin saw it and cos I had to wait for uncle to come for me, I was in Balin's study and they were talking and it came out. Uncle knows too but not mum" Kili said quietly but quickly, Fili looked at him and then turned to see the adults.

"I cried" Kili told his brother and Fili's hear whirred round and stared at his brother. Kili stared at his brother and shook his head, tears once again bubbling ready to engulf him. Fili put his arm around him and Kili once again seeking comfort allowed his brother to hug him. They sat quietly together for a few moments the adults noticing but not intervening,

"He'll be alright now, he has his brother" Balin nodded to the boys. Thorin looked at his nephews he needed to talk to Fili later but he wouldn't do now and break the moment between the brothers.

"Dinner" Dis called mainly to the boys when they didn't move she yelled

"BOYS" to which they jumped up and Fili still with his arm draped around his brother they both sloped over to the table.

Balin and Dwalin left shortly after dinner leaving the royal family to themselves. Kili looked at Thorin, he knew he was going to say something about earlier but when he didn't know. Fili and Kili stayed close together, they couldn't be separated, Fili talking about the competition more to Thorin than anyone but allowing his brother the closeness he sought, and keeping everyone busy, Thorin eventually realising what he was up to and decided to approach it head on and speak to them both. The boys were sitting easily in each other's company laid out by the fire. While Dis tidied up after the boys as mothers do, Thorin approached her,

"Kili's having a hard time at school" Dis spun round

"What" loud enough for the boys to hear causing them to turn around and go quiet

"Great" Kili grumbled turning round and shutting his eyes knowing the moment had come where his mother would find out about how he couldn't stand up for himself and how he had cried like a bairn in front of not only Thorin but Balin and Dwalin too. Fili nudged him with his shoulder as he often did.

"Don't worry it will be fine" Fili comforted his brother but Kili lowered his head and allowed his hair to fall across his face. Thorin shushed his sister and slightly shook his head.

"In what way" Dis lowered her voice while glancing at the what she could see of her sons which was Fili's golden head and Kili had almost disappeared down the chairs, with only a few messy strands of dark hair showing and his elbow poking out the side of the chair, supposedly meant for one but which Fili and Kili had always shared from being little even now they were getting bigger Kili would lay with his feet up over Fili or would lean with his legs over the side of the chair and lean into his brother.

"A dwarfling taunting him about who he is and it seems like Kili retaliated and tried to hit him which caused him to get a beating" Dis breathed out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding

"How long has it been going on" Thorin shook his head.

"A while I think"

"And how did you find out"

"Dwalin asked him about his training in class in Balin's office while he was waiting for me tonight, he got quite emotional thinking he'd been found out and when I came in he had a little cry and when they told me he just couldn't hold it in anymore and was inconsolable"

Dis had her hand over her mouth and pushed past her brother seemingly desperate to get to her son. She stood in front of both boys and while Fili looked at her Kili never raised his head. She crouched down to him

"Why didn't you tell us, how long has it been going on for" Dis could be quite scary at times. Like her brother her infamous temper was legendary, but she was quite loving as well and carefree, like Kili. Without the expectation on her shoulders, unlike Thorin and Fili to an extent. Dis and Kili were alike without the worry, but since her husband's death before Kili was born, she had taken more control of her royal family and with the death of their brother Frerin, Thorin and Ds had been fairly close, and Thorin had taken the place of the man of the family in an attempt to guide the boys. Kili shrugged.

"Tell me" her voice was raised Kili looked at her desperately and Fili could feel his brothers body tense and also slightly begin to shake.

"A few weeks" Fili eventually said taking the onus of his brother. His mother turned to look at him

"Did you know" she then began to talk effectively to herself as she stood up

"Of course you knew" Thorin realised a second after the boys what was about to happen without meaning too Fili had just put himself in the firing line and Dis exploded

"And you did nothing, and told no one, did it not occur to you to tell us" she stared at him. Fili gaped at her open mouthed.

"Claduh was calling Fili too" Kili suddenly spoke up the attention went back to him and Kili shrank back into the chair but Thorin noticed him clutching his brothers arm, and decided to step in.

"This dwarfling has been taunting you both about being princes" he said in his deep throaty voice. Fili nodded

"And other stuff, saying Kili was small and pushing him around a bit, just being a .. Fili paused and glanced at his mother assessing whether it was ok to curse and decided against it instead tried to search for a word to describe Kili's bully. Words failed him

"You know now anyway" Kili added Dis crouched down again and placed her hands on Kili's legs, temper gone

"You didn't have to deal with it on your own, either of you" she turned to Fili.

"You should know better and should have told me" Fili nodded

"I know" Thorin tackled Fili

"How much did you know lad" Fili looks at his uncle before admitting

"I knew he was name-calling cos he would do it on the way to school and stuff he pushed me one day last week but I think it went on more with Kee than he said" Fili felt shameful he knew in his heart he should have told his mother and uncle or at the very least Balin just as he also knew he should have dealt with Claduh himself.

"Well I'm sure Balin will discipline him if I knew his mother I would be round to speak to her myself" Dis had said the very thing that Kili had dreaded

"NO you can't" everyone turned to look at Kili

"It will get worse if everyone knows, it's bad enough that the other dwarflings know if Claduh finds out that I told he will do it worse"

"And how do you want to deal with it Kili? just see if it goes away, cos it won't" Thorin stood strong above Kili making him feel that he could never be that imposing even fully grown, Fili grabbed his brothers shoulder

"You have to beat him in a duel Kili" as Fili finished his sentence Dis was already shaking her head

"No it's not the way"

"Wait that's not a bad idea" Thorin was aware this might be the way for Kili to deal with it Fili smiled at Thorin thankful that Thorin was supporting him but as he looked back to Kili his brother looked distraught.

"I can't though" Tears were overcoming Kili again and not for the first time that day he wished he could hide his emotions as well as Fili could.

"Yes you can We'll teach you and Dwalin too he'll help, then you can duel and it will be safe cos Dwalin will be there and me if you want"

Fili was trying to make his brother feel confident Kili was still not convinced and although Thorin was nodding his head there was a look between Fili and Thorin which Kili and his mother missed which said that Kili was going to have to simply step up and whatever happened they would be there right behind him. Fili pulled his brother into a playful hug. Dis was looking at them all with disbelief

"Boys I swear I will never understand you" she went unheard by her sons who were now laughing. Thorin left them to it and Dis followed him.

"Is that it" she grabbed his arm

"It's up to Kili" he said simply

"Since when" Dis' temper was threatening again

"Since he needs some confidence and I'll do everything to help him get it back"

"And what about the beatings and taunting it won't stop! Sort it" Thorin turned away from her before turning quickly back

"Do you think I would just let it continue," Thorin's voice was low and dangerous

"Kili needs to stop it himself in the meantime he will be under my eye, he won't be touched you can be assured of that"

Dis let her brother go startled by his admission of love for her son. Thorin took one last look at Fili and Kili, who were now a tangle of legs spread out easily together on the same chair and an overwhelming feeling came over him as his heart ached at the fact that his wonderful carefree nephews had suffered at the hands of bullies because of who they were, This would never had happened in Erebor, the boys would have been princes, there would be no questions about their royalty and they would have been fought over by the other dwarflings wanting to be their friends. In Erebor they would have been living in grand chambers, not a house like any others. Their uncle would not have had to work to provide for them they would have had a different upbringing. Their lives would have been completely different. He decided he would walk his nephews to school tomorrow just in case and he would speak to Balin and Dwalin and make them aware of the situation and he would begin training Kili himself with a sword, He knew why the dwarfling had picked out Kili. Fili was a menace with a sword, and was learning quickly to use two but Kili was known for his skill with a bow, the only dwarfling to use one. Claduh would have known to target Kili without Fili even if they were not many opportunities. Thorin decided he would close all avenues for the bully, until Kili had the confidence to take him on and beat him. He went out to the barn to collect wood for the fires, normally the boys would do this, but he felt he should be busy. As he cut the wood he dreamt of Erebor and what it would be like to have his nephews in the great hall of his grandfather, their great grandfather and he smiled. He hoped he would see the day when they would rule the mountain again.


	3. Chapter 3

The smoke rose out of the chimney, it was reminiscent of dwarves enjoying smoking and singing. Erid Luin was a safe Dwarven territory. Thorin and his people had settled there many years before. Thorin was smoking with his friend Dwalin and drinking ale which was always bought for him by other dwarves in the tavern. The tavern tonight was busy and there was a great deal of singing going on. Bofur, a rather cheerful young dwarf was standing on a table as Thorin looked on laughing. Bombur, who owned the tavern, was bustling about serving ale and trying in vain to squeeze his fat little body around the tables, he more often than not knocked over the ale he was serving, as soon as he put it down. The other dwarves didn't seem to mind though. Thorin and Dwalin were soon joined by Balin. Sitting down heavily he leaned back in the chair. Dwalin raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"How on earth are you tired all you do all day is teach dwarflings and read papers" Thorin chuckled at Dwalin's cheek. Knowing full well that looking after dwarflings was no easy feat, having his two young nephews at home, they often ran both Dis and himself ragged. Balin glowered at his younger brother. At that moment, Dis appeared with the said two boys in question. She strolled into the tavern and took a seat by Dwalin's side, handing him a squirming Kili while Fili slipped in beside her. Dwalin took the toddler and held him in two hands, Thorin and Balin began to laugh loudly at Dwalin's obvious discomfort. Dwalin hopelessly looked from Dis to Thorin, hoping that one of them were going to take Kili from him. Dis was distracted but looked up when she heard them laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Dwalin was just saying how easy looking after dwarflings was" Balin was roaring with laughter as he watched Kili reaching out to Dwalin's beard.

"Here Thorin" Dwalin thrust Kili at Thorin "Take him"

Dis began to laugh along, she nudged Fili,

"Mr Dwalin, Kili likes your beard" Fili was up on his knees.

"Uncle" Kili finally reached out for Thorin and to Dwalin's relief he took him. Kili immediately wrapped his hands in Thorin's hair and relaxed in his arms. Fili ducked under the table and appeared in-between Balin and Thorin, enjoying sitting with the gown-ups. Bombur arrived at their table asking Dis what she wanted and began to chat to Fili and explain to Dis how much the boys were growing, he gave both boys a sweet treat to which they took and laughed at Kili attempting to stand up on Thorin's knees and wobbling about like a toy.

The tavern hushed a little and with the arrival of the two young princes of the Durin line, the dwarves began to tell stories instead of singing songs. Fili enjoyed watching the other dwarves. Family was so important to the dwarves and Fili was old enough to understand that. Kili was enjoying being in the company of other dwarves, he was sitting with Thorin and Fili tapped him on the arm and the two boys turned to look behind them Kili leaning around Thorin's arm while Fili stood up on his knees. They laughed at Bofur and Dori who were still standing on the table although they were much quieter now, they were still enjoying their ale. Thorin turned his head to see what the boys were looking at and partly to hold on a little tighter to Kili since he was practically falling off, he allowed Kili to climb off his knee. Bofur and Dori began to dance together, the dwarves in the tavern exploded into laughter, including Fili and Kili.

The night went on much the same, the boys began to get tired, Kili lolling into his brother. The other dwarves had begun to tell stories about battles long past and the legacy of Erebor, tales of Thror, and the hardship of their journey to Erid Luin. Fili whispered to Kili and nodded towards their mum, she was listening intently and had reached to touch Balin's hand as they reminissed. The boys watched as their Uncle rose from his seat and began to head to the fireplace, he turned to face the others and then in his beautifully low calming voice he began to sing the song of the sacking of Erebor. The boys had heard it many times before. Thorin often sung it to them at bedtime, especially if they were afraid. Some of the dwarves began to stand, Fili stood on his seat staring at his uncle. Kili looked around at the others, he had heard the song before but never before had he seen Thorin sing it to others. Without anyone noticing he sneaked under the table and headed towards his uncle. Dis attempted to grab him when she noticed him but Thorin continued to sing and swept Kili into his arms, he knew what Kili had come for. Once in Thorin's safe arms, Kili snuggled in to Thorins shirt and began to join in with Thorin, his high voice distinct and loud. Dis shook her head, Kili had managed to wiggle his way into the limelight. At the end of the song Kili had stopped singing and was asleep on Thorins shoulder. Fili had sung his heart out for the two of them though, Kili never stayed awake long enough for the end.


End file.
